Arion
by DragonQueenArion
Summary: When they hear a loud roar coming from the forest during a mission, Team Natsu discovers a girl trapped under rubble. They decide to help her and soon befriend her. What happens when she begins having feeling for a certain ice mage and some things from her past threatens their relationship? Disclaimer:I don't own Fairy Tail. (I'll forget to say it.) Please Review.
1. Prolouge

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

**_Prologue_**

_I've never before seen a real human. I thought that they were just a tall tale that parents told their hatchlings when it was time to go to bed. I was so naïve. I thought that the only things that would ever be able to control the world were the dragons._

_But that was until they came. Humans using dragon slaying magic came to kill us. We managed to run most of them away but we had to pay a cost. My mother had been taken away from me and there was nothing I could've done._

_After that it was just Father and I. He grew angrier by the day. It started about the time the Almighty Dragon's Council said that it was time that I took the crown and that he would have to step down. He didn't like this very much and he ended up taking all of his anger out on the villagers. He destroyed their homes killed their livestock and locked them all away. He locked me away._

_He just sat in his throne all day. Waiting for others to come so he could throw them away with the rest of us._

_I sat back and I watched him terrorize my friends for 100 years. Some queen I would've been, right? I couldn't protect one single person. Their screams of anguish and despair were all I could ever hear._

_Maybe I'm just going crazy. It has been a while since I had spoken to anyone. Father insisted I be locked in a cell far away from the all the others. Boarded up. No windows. Straightjacket. Energy absorbing lacrima. Check, check, check. _

_With all that has happened, I'm wasn't sure if I'd ever find a reason to smile. That is until that day..._


	2. Chapter 2: What's that noise?

**_Chapter 2: What's that noise?_**

(-Gray's PoV-)

ROOOOAAAARRR!

"What was that noise?"

"I'm not sure but we should go check it out," the scarlet haired mage had said; requipped and ready.

"How about let's not? It sounded kind of scary." the celestial mage, Lucy cut in.

ROOOOOOOOAAAAAR! Another ear shattering roar rang in the sky but this time a column of water intertwine with that of fire shot into the sky.

"Do you think it may be a dragon?" Natsu was getting excited. Two roars and a column and the guy automatically assumes dragon. Even thought its understandable, why would there be a dragon here?

I scoff at that flame brain's excitement. "It's unlikely that there'll a dragon out here."

"Do you mean that there are TWO dragons out here?" by this time Natsu was practically peeing himself with excitement.

"Natsu, you're kinda stupid" Happy chimed in while eating his fish.

"What's that supposed to me-"

"Natsu! Gray! Happy! We're going towards the sound. We need to hurry before whatever it is goes away. "Ezra yelled to us as she dragged Lucy by her ankle towards the sound.

I sweat dropped as we walked. With Natsu and Happy bickering about Natsu's stupidity and Lucy whining about getting scratched by rocks as Ezra dragged her, I wonder how the monster (or whatever it is) didn't hear us coming.

Just then Lucy stops screaming and stands to look to see what Ezra saw. I walk up behind Ezra and what I saw wasn't expected.


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

(-? PoV-)

~Flashback~

**DAY 1**

We walked down a dusty corridor in the dungeon of the king's golden castle. I was led to the deepest darkest depth of the dungeon where i was to be kept in a "special" cell. Three men led me there. Among the the three was my closest friend,Griffin, who i thought actually care for me. He didn't look at me as he held onto my shackles.

"You're gonna love it here." the first guard said

"I highly doubt that." I mutter under my breath."What are you trying to prove to these people?"

"We are simply proving that his majesty's word is absolute." said the second.

"And have you nothing to say, Knave?"

"It is not my place to speak against his majesty's word. Though i would advise you against being so loud, lest you wake the other prisoners-"

"YOU MEAN OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY-?" I stop walking suddenly which seems to surprise Griffin.

"Hold Your tongue, Wench!" the first guard interjected. "You have no right to speak to Chief Commander Griffin in such a way!"

"This is what you say as you drag your princess to a cell? Such idiocy."

He was speechless.

"Let us just continue."

We march down the stair case for what seemed like forever until we came to a much shorter hall with a single door. Griffin unlocked my cuffs and gently pushed me in. "I do not need your pity", I whisper to him. he ignores my comment and proceeds with placing a spell over a tiny sphere shaped lacrima and placing it in the palm of my Right hand. with his other hand he covers the lacrima and a bright flash of purple light appears from the crevices between our hands. An excruciating pain takes over my body and the lacrima is slowly absorbed into me. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU WRETCH?"

"Tell me who you are."

"I have forgotten."

"Then, I have done my job."

**DAY 2**

_Look, there's a moth._

**DAY 3**

_That's a nice breeze._

**DAY 4**

_Lalalala la la la. Happy prison life. Lalala. Denial._

**DAY 20**

"Have you remembered yet?" a voice called to me. I looked around and saw no one around.

"Remembered what?

"Who you are of course."

"No. Im sorry."

**DAY 45**

_Boring boring boring._

**DAY 101**

_Boring boring boring._

**DAY 224**

"Who are you?"

"I'm sure that I have told you many times before that i do not remember."

**DAY 450**

"I am becoming quite frustrated with you, wench?"

"And yet you are always here pestering me about who I am why is it so important to you?"

**DAY 546**

"Who Are You, Wench?" he had asked me.

"I-I don't remember."

"ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU!?" His voice boomed louder and louder. it was as if he had been trying to break my eardrums.

"I TOLD YOU! I don't remember who i was, who i am, or who i was meant to be. now if you will please leave me to my thoughts."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," he called to his fellow guards. "She cannot even remember something as simple as her name"

They laughed as they continued down the hall out of the dungeon and into the royal chamber. Their footsteps rang out in the metal iron they wore. _Someday they'll pay. HE'LL pay._

**DAY 20764**

"Have you remembered yet, wench?"

"No, nor will i ever?" He threw my daily rations to the floor. just as he always did. _Same guard, same rudeness, same life, same prison. _"What gives you the right to treat me like I'm the worthless one, When you spend all of your spare time torturing someone you claim is worthless?"

Suddenly he unlocked my cell door and came in. He grabbed my hair forcefully pulled my hair into his fist and pulled my face so that it was only inches from his, though it was covered my the metal armor of the royal guard. "You have no right to criticize me when you can't even remember who you are or why you are here." he whispers. "and I hope you don't plan to remember anytime soon. I do so enjoy our little chats." he says as he lets go and walks out once again.

_That voice._

**Day 58932**

"Wake up wench! The king demands your audience!"

"And why, might I ask, would the king possibly need me after all these years?"

"He did not give me the specifics just come on." he lifted me by my arms off of the dungeon floor and put the hand cuffs on my wrists.

I sigh, "Let's just go." he then drags me out of the cell as a devilish grin appears on my face.

We began to walk down the hall in silence. "Pardon me, your knightly-ness, but i seem to have an itch under my ear. Do you mind?"

He let out a very heavy and deep sigh before he gave in with an annoyed "Fine." he then came around to the front of be and removed his metal scaled gloves. He reached out his hand to scratch and then... **BANG! **I hit him onto my knee as he bent down ,my knee connecting with his torso. He cringes and while he is distracted with the pain, i quickly take him down to the ground.

"You have lost this one," i say as i unlock my shackles with the keys i took from his belt. "i will leave you with something though. I am Arion,the cyan dragon and heir to the throne. That is who I am, that is who I was, and that is who I will always be." I start to walk away until the man grabbed my ankle.

"I-I knew you would re-mem-ber-" His head finally fell to the ground and his helmet fell off. _Griffin! _"Go Arion. Go!"

I backed a way from my former friend and torturer until i was in a full sprint down the corridor and out of the dungeon, mentally promising freedom to everyone that i passed. _I cant help you now but i will soon. Now that i know who i am._

_~End Flashback~_

_ROOOOOOOOAAAAARR!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Helping Hoof

**Chapter 4: A Helping Hoof**

(-Gray's PoV-)

"Gray! Natsu! You take that end! Lucy, come over here and help me out!" We all scrambled to either end of the enormous tree that had fallen on top of _her. _

~Flashback~

When we finally got to the site, there had been nothing left to see. What ever it had been left nothing but wreckage behind.

"W-what the heck was that thing?!" Lucy asked as she hid behind Erza.

" I don't know but whatever it was is gone now." She simply replied. " let's just look around some until we find some clues as to what happened here." we all nod and split up.

After searching for almost a half hour, we checked back in.

"Did anyone find anything? Anyone?"

"All I found was chared trees and rocks. Hardly anything to get worked up about. " I say.

"Same goes for me and Happy."

"it would seem that there's nothing here then-"

"A-actually, I found someone over on the other side of that bridge. It wasright before the time was up so I hurry rowdies back to get you."

Lucy showed us what she had found when we got to the tree, we saw a girl crushed under a large oak tree. The tree had probably fallen on top of this girl when the beast was still here.

This girl had looked to be about 16 or 17. She had skin that was brown like Elfman's and midnight blue hair that appeared to be pretty long. And even though her eyes were half closed, her emerald green eyes shown bright. Dirt and soot cover her face hair andleft arm while the rest of her lay underthe tree.

~End Flashback~

"Alright. On the count of 3. 1. 2. 3. Lift." Erza ordered. The trewouldn't budge so we tried again. "1. 2. 3. " still no use.

" I could try use a fire dragon's roar to burn the tree." the flame brained dope said. _Why can't he be smart for one minute?_

Lucy then smacked him in the back of the head. "Natsu you idiot! What if you burn her?!"

"Yeah, Lucy's right. You can't go around spitting fire everywhere, idiot."

"What you say, stripper?"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Popscicle!"

"Flame brain!"

"ice princess-"

"That's enough, you two!" Erza says as she shoots us a dirty look. With that we instantly go into "best friend" mode and start acting like idiots. "Lucy, do you have a spirit that might be able to help us?"

" I could call Taurus? He could cut some feet off so we could lift it easier."

"That might work"

"Okay, here it goes. **GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL! OPEN!**"

"MOOOO! And how are you and your AMAZING body doing to day Lucy? Moo."

"Just fine. Now, cut a couple feet of that tree but don't harm the girl under it. Kay?"

" Anything for you Lucy. Moo." The cow spirit quickly cut the ends off and left with a loud moo and another 2 or 3 comments about Lucy's body.

When we lifted it this time, we got it off the girl and put it off to the side. The moving of the tree, revealed brown ragged clothes. Natsu went over to her and started to shake her. Her brilliant green eyes flew open and she shot up from the ground. "Dragon-slayer!" she hissed. She had an angry look in her eye that could rival Erza's.

As she began to look around at us, she cautiously studied Natsu. She took a step back and began to sprint away until Natsu caught her shoulder. "Wait." he said. This must have sent her over or something because suddenly tan horns came out through her hair. Her feet and hands sprang turquoise scales and claws. A tail also appeared from her. She looked as if she were becoming...a dragon.

She had began to pouce but she fainted before she could. Natsu caught her before she hit the ground and I rushed over to help him.

"Let's take her back with us" was all that Erza could say.


	5. Chapter 5: Doctor's Visit

**Chapter 5: Doctor's Visit **

(-Arion's Pov-)

Where am I? What is this place? The last thing I remember is..._Griffin. _Then there was that boy. He smelled like **they **did back then.

The air in this room feels so dense. I can't breathe.

I lay back in the bed I was in and look around the room. The room was full of white beds with pale blue sheets and one pillow each. There were curtains that hung from the ceiling by silver chains. There were two windows that were on either side of room.

I continue looking around the room when the creek of the door caught my attention. A short white-haired man and a taller pink-haired woman walked into the room.

"So this is the girl you called me all the way down here for, Makarov?" The woman asked him with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Well I figured you would be best for this _situation,_ Porlyusica."

She sighs, "Fine. Leave us." the man leaves out of the room, closing the door behind him. The woman, Porlyusica, pulls a stool over the bed and places a hand on my forehead.

"So this is what you've been doing, Grandine." I manage to weakly smile at her.

"I'm going to have to say the same to you, princess."

"Whatever could you possibly mean?" she ignores me and reaches into her medical bag. A glowing green jar was pulled from it. I could smell the goo through the jar. It smelled foul like rotting wyvern eggs and raw meat.

Porlyusica sat the jar on the side table and lifted my right hand. She slathered the goo onto my palm. A blinding glow appeared from the center of my hand. "Dnel em ruoy rewop ot laeh eht delacs rieh. (Lend me your power to heal the scale heir.)" Porlyusica then pulled a purple orb from the back of my hand.

I stare wide eyed at the orb. "I-is that-?"

"The lacrima that wiped your memory for more that 100 years and caused you to lose control of your power? Yes. This is what caused you to burn that forest and then faint dramatically. "

"How do you know about my memories?"

"I know only of the power this specific lacrima. Nothing more, nothing less." she began to pack up her things and walked towards the door.

"Are you leaving, Grandine?"

"Are you going to keep asking me useless questions? Gosh you are so busy worrying about asking that you haven't noticed that the removal has taken effect." she shot back at me.

I then slide from the bed and whisper, "Fire dragon's fist" into my hand and the flames manifest. "AWESOME! I mean... Thank you very much. I greatly appreciate your services." I say before I walk out of the infirmary. I believe I heard a slight chuckle from the woman.

"Look! She's awake!"


	6. Chapter 6: A New Set of Wings

**Chapter 6: A New Set of Wings**

(-Gray's PoV-)

"Look! She's awake!" Lucy yelled excitedly.

The whole guild hall fell silent. The girl stopped at the top of the stairs and stared around the room nervously. _Well this is awkward. _I decided to go and introduce myself to her to break the tension in the room.

"Hey, I'm Gray" I held out my hand to her and gave her prize-winning smile. No answer. She just gave me a confused look, which I returned.

"Gray. She might answer you if you were wearing clothes~ hic." I heard Cana call from the other side of the guild. I look down and notice that she is right. _sShit__! _The whole guild hall erupts into laughter and returns to their conversations and booze. I then heard a laugh in front of me.

Still laughing, she simply said. "Arion."

"Well then nice to meet you, Arion. Welcome to Fairy Tail." the voice of the master came from the infirmary where he and Porlyusica exited.

"Fairy Tail? What is tha-?"

"Its a guild for wizards and after hearing that your magic control has returned from Porlyusica, I believe you would be a nice addition to my family. So what do you say?"

"I can't! I have to go save-!"

"Who?"

"No one. Never mind. I'd love to join." she agreed to the masters request only half-heartedly.

"Great!" the master said cheerfully, " go and receive your guild mark from Mirajane over there at the bar.

"Come on, I'll show you." I say while grabbing her had and dragging her over to Mira.

Mira turned away from the bar and came over to us with the guild stamp. "Oh hi there. Will you be joining us then?"

"I suppose I am." she shrugged.

"Great so where would you like your mark and what color?"

"You think you could put it on the left side of my neck in turquoise?"

Mira smiled at her and put the mark on her neck. "There. Now you are officially a Fairy Tail mage."

"Well that's great! Now maybe she can go on missions with us! Right, Happy?" Natsu called to his cat as they, along with Lucy and Erza came over to the bar.

"Aye sir!"

"Well what do you say, Arion?"

"S-sure. I don't see why not."

"GRAY-SAMA!"

(-Arion's PoV-)

After joining a team in this guild a blue clad woman came running into the guild hall. She had on a long blue hair that fell on pale cheeks. She wore a knee-length black dress coat that had fur trimming on the sleeves and collar. Four golden buttons were evenly place along with a brown belt and thigh high brown boots. the woman also had a matching fur hat with a golden butterfly on the right side.

"GRAY-SAMA~" she swooned. "Juvia is back from a mission and she brought you back a-. Gray-sama? Who is this _ragged _girl?" I felt my eye twitch and i mental bashed her face in. Though i should probably find some new clothes...

"This Is Arion. She just joined the guild today" The boy, Gray, replied.

"Juvia hopes for your sake that you aren't her rival for Gray-sama's love. She will not hesitate to destroy you."

Okay? "Juvia, is it? Okay so I don't know where you got the idea that i was trying to win your precious 'Gray-sama' but, I'm NOT. I just got here, I can barely remember half of your names, and I don't know anything about him! Why the heck would I be trying to win him? And another thing! WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU TREATING HIM LIKE A PRIZE! HE'S JUST A **HUMAN**! Stop Obsessing!" I instantly regret what i said as the room fell silent once more and all eyes fell on me.

"You're right..." The blue-haired woman started to sob as she ran from the guild.

Well you've gone and done it again. I hope you're happy. "Wait. No I'm sorry-"

"Gehehe. I haven't seen the _rain woman _cry for a while"

"Shut up iron breath! I don't need your insolence." I spat. "I didn't mean it. I'm just not good with people..." It's been too long. I walk after the woman.

The room filled with chatter about how a _newbie_ talked to a strong mage so carelessly. Others simply said nothing for fear of being lashed out on. They were right to do so. "Now **THAT'S** a man!"

~Time Skip~

"Juvia, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I yelled at you and that i said you were obsessive. I'm also sorry that I cant help but yell when I get angry. I'm also ALSO sorry that I'm a stubborn dragon princess that doesn't think of the people around her when lashing out and-." I bang my head on a nearby wall. "UGH! This is never going to work!"

"I dunno. I feel kind of convinced."

"Why did you follow me, Gray?" I hiss.

He leans against the wall as he speaks "Just checkin' up on you."

"I didn't ask you to-"

"I know but, you're part of Fairy Tail now so, you're not alone."

"You don't know What you're talking about. I'm just a lost snake that slithered too far away from her hole. A wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Now I don't know what you been through before today but' I do know what you are. You were a dragon but today you are a fairy so you gotta act like it. Just think of it as a new set of wings." His words shocked me. A new set of wings you say? "And don't worry, your _transformation _is only between our team and the master. No one else knows."

"Thank you, Gray. I seem to have needed that. Now I suppose I should find Juvia and apologize."

"Yeah, maybe"


	7. Chapter 7: Natsu's Challenge

**Chapter 7: Natsu's Challenge**

(-Arion's PoV-)

_Diary,_

_I'm not super entirely sure how to write this. I never had a diary before. They didn't all them in cells for fear of attempted escape._

_Anyway, I suppose that i have been in Fairy Tail for about a year now. I finally got the hang of this whole 'acting human' thing. I've made many friends mostly between the slayers and my team, Team Natsu. The slayers have become my family. I know i was hesitant at first with the whole almost-killing-Natsu-thing. They aren't that bad actually. Well except Gajeel who's breath always smell like rusty old metal. And...Natsu who is always burning down my forest hut. After a while Lucy just invited me to live with her fore fear that i might suffer death by idiot. Wendy's okay though... I love them to death despite their faults. Even with that being said they can't know the truth._

_...Uhm Juvia finally forgave me for insulting her precious Gray-sama. The only down side is that now she's stuck on me like glue to make sure that I'm not trying anything with him._

_Speaking of Ice Boy, I'm really close with him too. He's probably my best friend and i think i might be-_

"ARI! Where are you I wanna fight you now!" I heard Natsu call for me.

"I busy!"

He ran into the room quicker than Jet ever could. "But you promised!" He began to whine but something caught his attention. "Hey Ari. Are you writing in a diary?"

"...Uh...no. Its just a...uh um-" before I could finish the book was snatched from my hands. "Hey! Wait! Give that back, you brat."

He read the page "-the truth? The truth about what?"

"It isn't your concern." I reach for the book only for Natsu to move it abruptly causing me to fall face first onto the floor.

He reads on some more "What's this about Gray? You might be what-?"

"NothingNothingNothing! Gimme that Pyro!" I yelled will hitting him in the back of head with my fist.

"Ow hey. Hey! I got it?"

"Got What? A death wish?"

"Arion Silver! I challenge you to a battle! If I win you tell me what you were talkin' about in your diary."

"And if I win?"

"I wont bother you for two weeks"

"Hmm. Two weeks without Natsu. Alright that sounds promising. You're on at kid. Now get out so I can change my clothes. I'll see you in ten."

When Natsu left, I went over to my drawer in Lucy's dresser. I quickly change from my pajamas an into a golden high necked sleeveless shirt with faux dragon scales and white trim on neck and arms. I also grabbed a pair of baggy tan colored pants that i tucked into a pair of brown knee high combat boots. since Im going to fight today, I suppose i should contain all of my hair. I brush my hair and put it into a large braid collet with a white band, long midnight blue bang framing my face. I glance at Lucy's clock. Three minutes left, I should probably get going.

I make my way to the guild hall, where I promised to fight Natsu. When I got there, everyone was already riled up about this fight.

"I'm all fired up!" He says.

"All right Lets get this over with, Pyro"

"All Right! Fire Dragon's ROOOOAAAAR!" A funnel of his fire came rushing at me. _Child's play. _I simply step to the side and the fire hits the walls of the guild.

"That all you got kid? If it is then I'm going home." Awe and shock spread on the faces of the guild members.

"Fire Dragon's Talon" Dodge. "Wing Attack" Dodge "Iron Fist! Claw! Flame Elbow! Sword Horn?"

"Have you had enough yet?"

"Not yet!" He says, panting.

"Well we should take this outside before master comes back and murders us for destroying the hall. I even give you to regain your lost magic. Meet in the forest In twenty minutes"

~20 minutes later in the forest~

I sat on a branch in the forest waiting.

**Are you really prepared to tell them the truth?****  
**

_No_

**Then why?**

_Why not? They're my friends, are they not? so why shouldn't I trust them?_

_"_Alright Silver, I'm ready!" Natsu approached me with Gray, Erza, Lucy and the slayers in tow.

"Okay Dragneel. What's with the entourage?"

"I just figure that they'd want to know your secret too" He laughed before charging at me with an easily dodged attack. "Iron fist!" _What?_

_"_Arion!" I heard Gray call. _Pfft, always worrying._

"No need to worry, Gray. I'm just playing around." I flash him a wicked smile and charge at Natsu. We go at it for awhile until I started to get bored of the back and forth. "Alright kid. I'm bored of this so let's end it."

"I was just about to say the same thing. Fire Dragon's..."

"Water Dragon's..."

"ROOOOOAAAAAR!" Our magic clashes at the same time. The pressure of Natsu's flame was strong but i managed to overpower him.

"You wanted to know my secret, yes? Well its all been a lie and I'm sorry."

"A-a lie? What are talking about?" Gajeel questioned me.

"I had told you that i was a dragon slayer when first met well that isn't entirely true. I'm actually a full blooded dragon or rather the princess of the dragons."

"You what?"

"The whole time?"

"I'm sorry that I deceived you Wendy, Gajeel."

"Did you all know?" No one answered, they just awkwardly stared around the forest. "Answer me! Did You all know?"

"Yeah, we knew." answers Gray.

"Gajeel, We have known from day one." Erza adds.

"Well not the princess part but..."Lucy states

"Aye"

Gajeel's anger shook the ground.

"If you are going to be angry, be angry when I tell you the truth to my lie."

"What? there's more?"

"Natsu, you don't know this so listen up." I took a deep breathe. "I know where your parents are."


	8. Chapter 8: Why Are You Here?

**Chapter 8: Why Are You Here?**

(-Arion's PoV-)

"You what?!"

"You know where Igneel is?"

"And Grandine?"

"Yes and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"And this is SO much better!" Gajeel's voice was angry. I knewshe could never forgive me.

"Big sister, why did you lie? Don't you know what this means to us?" Wendy Asked timidly.

"Of course I do! How could you ask me that-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO US? AREN'T WE YOUR FAMILY? DIDNT YOU ONCE SAY THAT NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS, YOU WOULD TRUST US WITH ANYTHING EVEN YOUR LIFE?!" I was shocked by Wendy's sudden outburst and it would seem that every one else was as well. Tears began to stream down the little girl's face and she sobbed endlessly. The forest grew quiet and no one said anything as the girl cried.

Natsu had decided to break that silence. "You said once that we were _Children of the Sun. _Now I don't know what that meant but I didn't care -" He was interrupted by Gajeel. His anger at boiled over and before Natsu could finish, he had charged at me with his iron sword.

"Gajeel! Stop!" Erza demanded.

"NO! Let him get it out. Dont worry he can't hurt me." Though the words I spoke were true, they only served to anger him more. He came at me stronger than before. I flash Erza a smile as I continue to dodge Gajeel's attacks.

"THIS IS FOR METALICANA!" He sent an Iron Dragon Roar in my direction that I didn't bother dodging. I just stood there.

"ARION MOVE!" I heard Gray yell to me.

"GAJEEL STOP! YOU'LL HURT SIS."

The blast was at the the tip of my nose when I quickly sucked up his iron power. "What the? How the hell?" he questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"Gosh. I dont know how you can eat that iron all day. That stuff is disgusting." I say jokingly. "Look Gajeel. I don't want to fight you."

"I don't know how you did that but I'm gonna-" he began to charge but before he could, I appeared behind him and smacked him in the back of the head with all of my strength causing him to be launched into the ground head first and create a Gajeel sized hole. Everyone stood there in shock.

I bent down to where he lay in the dust, knowing that he was still conscious. "Listen Gajeel, I want you to know that I was lying to protect you. Get angry all you want but, you know it's true. You can hear it in my voice can't you?"

No answer.

"Fine be that way. But remember Sun Child, anger is the worst ally for you to have and you will never be able to find Metalicana or any other dragon if you can't forgive me for the pain I have caused you. I truly am sorry." I leave from by his side and I look around to all the other with shock still spread on there faces. I could feel the intense aura of tension gathering so I went back home using my dragon speed and left without a trace before any one could question what happened.

~Time Skip~

_Click._ I heard the jingle of Lucy keys as she unlocked the door. I quickly jumped out the window and swung myself onto the roof. "Arion!" she called. " Where could she be?"

I sat on the roof until I smelled Natsu and Happy. I looked over the edge and saw him running down the street. "Arion!" he yelled. These people were relentless.

I guess I had no choice "Dragon Form: 2nd Release." I say as scales and appear on my face and my talons, wings, and tail all appear as well. In second release, I have all the the properties of a dragon though I am human sized with my human features (face, body, hair) still in place.

I look around to make sure that Natsu couldn't seem me and took off from the roof. I flew around for a couple hours noticing every timemy little search party called for me. After a while I returned to the forest area where the events of toady took place. "Release" I sighed releasing my second form. I noticed the hole where I had left Gajeel. I must have hit him a little too hard because there had been a Gajeel face print in the rock complete with piercings and a defeated facial expression. I truly was sorry.

Night soon fell on the forest. The stars lit up the sky like fire dragon when they did their annual burning sun dance every summer. I miss that dance this year I would have gotten to participate if they weren't all in jail. They would be furious with me especially cousin Igneel. He always looked forward to it and watched with when Mother Griffiin or the Tribunal dragons couldn't.

I drifted off into a deep sleep until I heard a twig snap. I shot up off the ground ready to attack but, then I saw Gray holding a broken stick in his hands. "Oh Gray it's just you." I sigh in relief. "And look you're even wearing clothes." He wwas wearing a white coat with blue trip with baggy green pants that fell into black boots. Under his coat he wore what appeared to be a black turtle neck.

"Knew you'd be here." he spoke.

"How could you possibly know that?" I say returning to my seat.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime." I couldn't help but to burst with laughter at what he was saying to me.

Serious now I asked, " Do you think I did the right thing, Gray." I shift my gaze to the Ground.

He sat down beside me against the tree and took my hand. With his free had he softly gripped my chin and turned my face to look at him, navy meeting emerald. "I think you did what you thought was right."

"Gee thanks, Gray! Care to elaborate?" I slap his chest light and he playfully cringes in response.

"Well...maybe you just-" he was cut off by a sudden gasp from me. "What is it, Arion?"

"Look. It's snowing." I say as a single snowflake drifts from the sky and gently lads on Gray's nose. I grab his had and pull him from against the tree. "Come dance with me."

"With what music?"

"Who needs music when you have the sound of the nature around you?" he gives me a confused look and lazily began to dance with me as the snow began to fall heavily around spun me around and around. We danced in that snow for what felt like hours until I was pegged in the face by a snow ball. I wiped it away dramaticly only to reveal a challenging smirk that resided on his face. "it's on Ice Boy."

Soon we get into an all out snow war. Using our magic in creative ways to get the upper hand. I was obviously winning until Gray pulled a dirty trick by trapping in his ice prison and shooting me with snowballs from his ice cannon. To this I retorted by using breaking the bars of the ice with a sky roar followed by a barrage of snowballs that were about half my size. To be honest this went on literally forever. He just wouldn't give up. Eventually I just raised my white flag in defeat and leaned against a tree.

"What giving up already?"

"Yeah that's exactly what's happening right now." I respond sarcastically. He chuckles and takes off his jacket only to put it around me and take a seat in the snow. "Oh, I don't need this."

"I know. It's because of that whole dragon thing, right?"

"Yeah. But thanks anyway." I start to take the jacket off when he stops me.

"Keep it."

"You sure? You might need it for those days when you are actually fully clothed." I jeered at him while resting my head on his shoulder and watched the continuos snow fall.

He nods which initiates some sort of awkward silence. "Hey, Ari?"

"Yes."

"I just um-" he looks at me.

"What is it?" and I look at him. Our eyes meet, emerald staring into navy.

"I u-um..." he starts leaning forward

"Spit it out, Gray" I whisper. I could hear his heart beating out of his chest.

He continued leaning towards me while putting his hand under my chin to bring my face closer to his "Arion-." _is this really about to happen?! Gray is going to **kiss** me!_ Our faces were only a mere centimeter apart when a voice suddenly spoke. A very familiar voice.

"Play time is over princess." I turn my head slowly and shot the figure a death glare.

"Why the hell are you here, Griffin?"

"I think a better question would be, why are you?"

* * *

_Okay so I don't usually do authors notes or any thing like that but I felt the need to apologize. I was really being awkward when I wrote this so hence the awkward fight and fluff. Yeah so that's it..._

**Dont forget to follow me, favorite, review, and all that.**

**DQA out. Later, hatchlings.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cecilian Engagement

**Chapter 9: Cecilian Engagement **

"Why are you here, Griffin?" I ask as we walked through the streets of Magnolia.

"I was sent here by the Tribunal to find you and give you a message when I did. I admit that it took slightly longer to find you than I thought it would be."

"And that message would be...?"

"We are to be married." he said flatly.

"MARRIED?! Why the hell would I want to marry you?"

"Oh come now princess. You're hurting my feelings."

This caused me to stop in my tracks and grab him by his collar to bring him to my obviously shorter level. "Don't play with me pretty boy. You know exactly why I could never marry you!"

"Ah, yes. That ice mage. Gray, was it?" he whispered.

I stared darkly at him. "This isn't about him." I let go of his shirt. "This is about you betraying me all those years ago!"

He gasps.

"You let him do that. You let him lock me up. It was you who took my memories and tortured me all those years when I was in that cell. That was all you. Do not make this about Gray when you couldn't even protect me like you said you would!"

"I did what I thought was right at the time."

"You didnt do enough-!" I whisper as I step away from him.

"I COULDN'T BETRAY MY DUTIES. Surely you could understand that right, Princess. Remember all those times you snuck away to the mountains to 'hang out' with your wolf friends? All the times I had to cover for you with your mother and father?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything," He took a couple of steps toward me. "Everything I did. I did for you. _He_ told me you would be safe-"

"And then he had you escort me to my cell to spite me." I laugh darkly.

"I LOVED YOU!"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "Dont say such things."

"Why? Is it because you know it's true?" he took more steps to me until I was embraced by his muscly arms. "Did you not feel the same all those years ago."

"Let me go, Griffin. People are starting to stare."

"Then come with me to see the Tribunal with me and hear them out. He says in my ear softly. His grip on me tightened for a second only to loosen just as fast as it came.

"Fine." I huff.

I agreed to go and visit the Tribunal with Griffin. To be honest I was looking forward to it. I haven't seen them for over 2-300 years or something. I wonder if they missed me.

I stopped by Lucy's before I left figuring that that's where everyone would be. I told them that I was going on a 'mission' for a few days. I figured that telling them that an ancient dragon organization summoning me to talk to me about a marriage that I don't want to be apart of would be like beating a dead horse. I didn't tell them about the dragons, I haven't told them about Griffin, and I'm not telling them about father. Now that I think about it, I probably should have told... too late now I suppose.

It would take about 2 days to get to get to the crystal caverns in my fully released form. It sure has been a while. I chuckled at the way my scales looked now versus that day when they were still a dull shade of turquoise. Things have changed.

~Time Skip~

I wasn't wrong. Things did change.

When we flew over Cecily, the supposed 'Golden City' it looked pale and lifeless. All of the buildings and houses were boarded up and ruined. The statue of great, great grandmother Cecil was in pieces all over the town plaza. Head to the right, tail the left, and her arm in a fountain that no longer gave water.

The cavern was the only thing that was still intact. It's magnificent diamonds hung from it's ceiling. The three dragon floated upon there pedestals sitting criss crossed as usual. There was Faron, the water dragon; Eldin, the fire dragon; and Lanayru, the thunder.

I bow as soon as I enter the cave. "Hello, great Tribunal of the Crystal Cavern. I was told that you summoned me."

"Rise now child. We do in fact have matters to discuss." Faron spoke.

"Yes about the future of Cecily." Eldin added.

"We have decided for you to wed Sir Griffin Pearl the Golden. In your absence he has been of great service and the newly freed citizens have taken a liking to him." Lanayru interjected.

"Before we get into the details of this matter, come and give your Aunt Faron a hug." I approached the colossal water dragon at full speed. She was at least six time bigger than me but, still seem surprised by the strength I had in my human form. "I missed you so much."she said.

"Now, I hope you aren't forgetting us." Lanayru chuckled heartily. I joined him in a laugh and hugged him as had done his younger sister.

I then went over to hug Eldin which earned me an angry "Get off of me, you annoying child."

"Aww come on, Din. We haven't seen the girl in ages. Don't be so mean." Faron said, scoldingly.

"Do we not have business? Faron? Lanayru?" The water and fire dragons soon start arguing over how he should be nicer and how she should be stricter. I sweatdropped at the two 'Almighty and Wise' Guardian dragons. I look at Griffin, who was just leaning up against the cave wall, with a confused look. He just shrugged as he watched the scene unfold.

"I do apologize for my brother. Anyway. Brother! Sister! Now that the greetings have been had, let us commence our meeting."

"Yes, well. Why are you having me marry Griffin?"

"Are you questioning our methods?" Eldin fumed.

"As a matter of fact, I am! I simply cannot agree to marry I do not love. What would be the purpose of our marriage anyway?"

"It would simply be to help in the rebuilding of Cecily."

"And I have to be married to do that?"

"We found it to be the best choice."

I imediately peel away the golden collar of me shirt to show the dragons tge guild mark on the left side of my neck. "Do you see this mark on my neck?" I ask and receive a single nod from the three. "This is the mark of a Fairy Tail wizard. Everyone there uses different types of magic and they are a family there. They are my family and for some reason, no matter how many times I have hurt them, they forgave me-"

"Arion! Hold your tongue!" Eldin roared. "if you would like to remember that on the right side of your neck you have the mark of the sun. Have you forgotten? Have you forgotten what that truly means?"

"I don't know." I mumble under my breath.

"What was that, girl?"

"Eldin!"

"Calm yourself, Brother!"

"DO YOU REMEMBER WHY I GAVE YOU THAT MARK?"

"No. I don't."

"Because you are worthy. Only those with a true warrior spirit can be a Child of the Sun. I've known since that day..."


	10. Chapter 10: Sun Child part 1

**Chapter 10: Sun Child part 1**

(-Arion's PoV-)

~Flashback~

I was born the same as any other. You know? When mommy dragon and a daddy dragon love each other very much and stuff like that. What a load of crap. In the story books they tell of loving families that have forest picnics and-and catch fish or something! That wasnt us. We didnt have love like the others.

It happened on that night. Griffin had come to my chambers earlier to wake me and had brought me my breakfast. The silver tray was filled with enough food for every person in the kingdom of Cecily. There were pancakes to the right and steaks to the left. "Why so much food, Griff?"

"Why must you ask? It's your big day after all is it not? You should be excited. After all today is the day that you will be crowned as a _true _princess and be granted the power of queens and kings past!" Griffin was not usually this excited about anything. I suppose this day will truly be one to remember.

I sighed at him, "Calm down Griffin it's just a crown. Who cares?"

"You should care! You will be a leader in the people's hearts and they will think of you as more then a little kid."

"I am over 200 years old!" I yell, shocked at his choice of words. I soon begin to hurriedly scarf down the food on the tray.

Griffin sat his hand in my shoulder in an attempt to slow my eating. "Honestly, you are a princess not a barbarian. Eat properly." he hands me a fork and gives the 'if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-then-you-die' look on his face. It sent chills down my spine.

"Tch. Gosh! You'd think you were my mother" snickered while snatching the fork from his hand. "Why are you here anyway? You're not a servant and didn't you just get promoted to Commander or something like that?"

"This is true but appearantly every time one of your actually servants came to wake you- you attacked them with your roar."he started to lowly chuckle then continued. "Queen Uo had called me and figured that I would be able to wake you and stop you from damaging anything else. The funny thing however, is that when I came to wake you, you didn't attack or even attempt. If I may be so bold, I would say that maybe you liked me too much to hurt me even in your sleep."

As he said this a **bright **red spread across my brown cheeks. "S-shut up, pretty boy. I could never." I say as I once again begin to scarf down the food nervously.

To tell the truth at the time he wasnt wrong. I _dreamed _of him. He had shining,yet messy, brown hair that fell gently onto his pale face. His hair was short in the back and he had bangs that covered up his right eye to cover a scar he had gotten in a battle some 50 years ago. His eyes were a golden color that could put the brightest jewel to shame.

He had been the best friend I ever had back in those days. He was not only this but also one of the best looking guys I had ever seen and all the girls wanted him as there mate. They thought he was mysterious, calm, and cool. They were so far off that it wast even fair to laugh at them. Griffin was crazy and out there. He was loyal like a dog and skittish like a common cat that has had too much excitement and is having a withdrawal. They were right about the cool part though.

He was so brave and would always come back from missions and tell about how he had slain the Minotaur known as Aiden with a simple flick of his finger or how the krakens of the south sea feared even the mentioning of his name. When they heated anything that even sounded close to 'Griffin Pearl' they would run and cower. They even cut offfrayed with the clam's trading company out of pure and utter fear.

"Ahem, Princess. If you would stop staring at me and continue eating. We have to start getting you ready." he gave me a smug smile as if to say that he had won. That bastard. I sigh and continued eating, the blush still residing on my cheeks"

I soon finished the unreasonably large meal that had been brought to me onlu to be literally hurled from my bed by Griffin. Before i had the chance to yell at him, three maids come rushing into the room; two rummaging my wardrobe and the other, pushing Griffin out. The women soon appearny had found what they were looking for and it just happened to be the fanciest dress I owned (per the order of Griffin).

It was a lilac high-low dress that was practically **drenched **in sparkles on the lower half. On the top half rubies emeralds and turquoise donned it. A darker lilac sash was tied tighty into a large bow in the back and a purple sweater that stopper in the middle of my rib cage.

One of the three then began to brush my (previously) black hair, that had been waist length at the time, into a fish tail braid. Another of the three had went to get my black pair of combat boots that I just simply adored. The last went to fetch Griffin from the hall and bring him in.

"Well don't you look ravishing?" he said as he lifted my hand from my lap and placed a kiss on my knuckles with a smirk. I gave him an irritated look in response. His smirk disappeared as he noticed me reaching for my black boots the maid had brought. "I hope you aren't planning to wear those."

"Shut up. We're only going to go see Auntie Faron and Uncles Lanaryu and Eldin." I reasoned while tying up the boot.

"Dont be silly this is-"

"Yeah,yeah. I know important blah blah blah" I interrupted as I pushed pasted him and out the door.

"You are so infuriating" he mumbleon under his breath.

"I can still hear you, idiot!" I yell from down the hall. "Honestly why do I even bother with him?" I say, questioning myself aloud.

Suddenly, I ran into something. The figure stood there in front of me and spoke "I can still hear you..."

"GAHG! Do we not have somewhere to be? Gosh stop joking around."

We continued walking in silence until we reached the castle gardens and met Mother who accompanied us to the ancient cave of the Tribunal. We all realesed our semi-dragon forms that only showed our tails and had our scales placed all over our skin and gained our true forms as the dragons we are. We took off and began on our way.

As we flew, I couldn't help but notice Mother' scales. They were a vibrant shade of turquoise and the sun itself seemed to bow to them and her navy spikes. I could only hope to one day look that way. And Griffin. His white scales were just as beautiful. The created rainbows and were complimented by his golden back spikes.

"It's only a day's fly from here." Mother stated, catching my attention.

"Will Father be attending?" I say properly, hearing Griffin chuckle at my sudden change in personality. I gave him a death glare and waited for her to answer.

"He said that he would already be there when we arrived."

"I can't wait to see him."


	11. Chapter 11: Sun Child part 2

**Chapter 11: Sun Child part 2**

~Flashback Continued~

"FATHER! You made it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad you could join us, Sire." Faron said.

"Let us commence the test. Sister. Brother. Places." Lanayru commanded entusiasticlly.

"I will begin."

"Good, little sister. Okay, Arion. What you have to do is beat Faron in the Test of Sea."

"What the hell's that?"

"Arion! Language!"

"Yea mother. What is the Test of Sea?"

The old dragon gave a hearty chuckle and began explaining. "The ocean is a collage of movemen. Currents move against each other in an attempt at dominance. One will move right while another will move left until one reins supreme. What you have to do is overpower Faron using a Water Dragon's Roar in your 1st Release."

"Against a dragon... In human form... ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"Come now, child. I'll go easy on you." Faron said, her voice was dark yet had a humorous tone in it. "Let us meet in the arena in 5 minutes."

We all began to walk to the arena quickly. I was so excited though, slightly terrified. You see, Faron was the one who taught me how to control my water dragon magic when I was younger. You would think that would mean that she'd go easy on me, right? Wrong! That prideful dragon revels in a good challenge. That is what scared me. When Lanayru gave me my challenge, I saw that devious glint in her eye.

I climb onto the pedestal in the arena, Faron already opposite me. She stared at me intently. A devious smile played across her lips. "Alright. Now on the count of three, roar." Eldin said. "1. 2. 3! Roar!"

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!" we yell simultaneously as our 'currents' fight for dominance. It was even for the first minutes but I could feel the magic in my human form waning as 10 minutes passed. I couldn't hold on as much as the clock gave 20. 30. 40. 1 hour. Faron sat there, mocking me as she faked a yawn.

This could go on any longer. I quickly decided that if I were to surprise her with a large burst of energy, she would be stunned and blown away. This is exactly what I did which sent the water dragon tumbling from the pedestal and onto her enormous back. "Well done, _hatchling._" She congratulated me, tauntingly."

I just bowed quietly from atop the pedestal, so as to not get scolded for speaking out of turn about my nickname. "What is my next test?"

"The Test of Flame. This test you will have to be able to withstand half a day in brother's hottest flame."

"In human form?"

"Of course."

"I do so hope you can stand the heat, Highness." He slithered.

Dawn. That is when my test would take place. I was told to rest up but I couldn't help but lay awake. Sitting in a flame for half of the day just sounded peachy. And what was up with these people and making me fight in human form? I felt uneasy, especially when I heard the door creak open.

"Calm down. It's just me." I saw a glimmer of midnight blue hair in the the light of the flame that the woman bore.

"Oh, mother. It was just you."

"I felt as though you felt uneasy about the test."

"That obvious?"

She nods. "But do not worry. We all do it and once it is done, the reward is great!" She sits on the edge of my bed and I relaxed a little bit more. I pulled the covers over me and wrapped them around tight.

"You mean the riches, crown, and the the kingdom? No thank you. I'm not ready for that responsibility."

"You do not have to be ready. I wasn't even ready but, the moment that my test was passed, I had felt better than ever before. The power rushing through me and th-" she had been cut off by my heavy breathing. I had fallen asleep. Mother placed a kiss on my forehead and softly closed the door behind her.

The next day, I had three tests. The first two were a breeze. 1) Sit in fire and 2) Don't get squashed by boulders. Simple. The only difficult is when Eldin turned the flames up so hot that they turned blue or Lanayru throwing boulders that were his size down a hill at me _in human form. _

_"_Young Princess, you have done very well in passing our tests."

"The Test of Sea, the Test of Flame, and the Test of Earth. They all should have helped you to better understand the magic you hold within you."

"You still have one test left. The Test of Sky." I heard mother say as she walked towards me. "And I will be your opponent."

I stare at her confused. "M-me? Fight you?" she nods smirking. I turn to look at the Tribunal. "Me? Fight _her_?!" They nod simultaneously as i sigh in disbelief.

"Do not tell me you are scared, daughter." Father says from the corner of the large arena. I shoot him, along with Griffin who had snickered at his comment, a death glare.

I noticed that mother had taken off the lower part of her dress, revealing a pair of black leggings that were in brown ankle height boots. She had taken her neatly bunned hair down and her midnight blue hair fell to the back of her knees. "N-no! Why would you t-think that?" I ask. He and Griffin burst out into a huge fit of laughter at my reaction to my now scary, mother.

"Shall we?"

I nod as we go to separate corners of the arena. I_ sure was glad that I didn't let Griffin dress me and I got to wear my battle clothes._

"1. 2. 3. Begin."

Mother charges at me at full speed with her fist held up. She moves to punch me but, I dodge. "Water dragon's ROAR!" she shouted. I quickly dodge. "The point is to fight back not dodge the whole time. "Water Dragon's ROAR!" the magic came at me fast.

"Water Dragon's Roar!" she attempted to dodge but, my roar had hit her in the shoulder causing her to fall onto the floor. "That enough fight for you?"

"2nd RELEASE:Fire!" Scales appeared on her face and wings from her back. Her turquoise scales shifted to red and her emerald eyes to topaz. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"

"Holy crap!" she was flying around after me sending BOTH fire and water at me.

While dodging, I trip and then I heard father yell, "Go, Uo!"

"Go, Arion!"

"Uo!"

"Arion!"

"UO!"

"ARION-"

"WILL YOU TOO SHUT THE HELL UP?!"

I scramble to my feet only to be punched in the back in the back. "What have I told you about your langua-?!" she was interrupted by an arrow shooting her through the chest. Her face grew lifeless and pale. Tears stream from my face as I watch her body fall the ground. Mother.

"How unfortunate." My gaze slowly shifts to the arena's opening. There I saw him. A dragon slayer. Father quickly appeared behind the man, whispered something to him, and snapped his neck. He stared at me with intense eyes.

"What did you say to him?"

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"I heard you. You said he failed. Failed at what?"

"Well I guess this means the cat is out of the bag."

"Father!"

"You are mistaken. Your father died years ago. I am Acnologia, the Black Dragon."

"Why have you taken over King Jared's body?"

"Dear Faron. Why do you think I did it? It was simply to take control of Cecily."

"BUT WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER?!"

"Simply because he missed his target." my eyes went wide. He had been trying to kill me.


	12. Chapter 12: Sun Child part 3

**Chapter 12: Sun Child part 3**

~Flashback Continued (still)~

"We have to destroy him!"

"How are we to do that, Faron?"

"The princess! We could still perform the Crowning Ceremony."

The dragons discussed the situation at hand. I stayed by mother, sobbing. _Father's dead? Mother's dead? _I couldn't help but think these things. I touched her face and placed my forehead on hers. My warm tears fell to her face.

"Wipe your tears, m'lady."

"But, she's dead. Mother is dead, Griffin."

"I know." he bends down beside me and wiped away my tears before embracing me in a protective hug. "She wouldn't have wanted you to cry."

"Majesty, I believe it would be best to begin the ceremony." Lanayru says.

"Now? But, Mother only died minutes ago and now there is some evil dragon is trying to take over the kingdom.

"Which he can never do without the royal bloodline fully detached. In other word he can have the kingdom but not the power. You would have to die first." explains Eldin, coldly.

"I'm going in search of Acnologia, m'lady." I heard Griffin call.

I nod to him. "Fine. Let's begin" the dragons nod to each other and begin the transfer.

**~Meanwhile with Griffin~**

I walk in to the golden throne room where the man sat. "I'm so glad you could make it, Griffin."

"Of course I did, m'lord." I bow to him reluctantly.

"So it would appear that i have a proposition for you." he twiddled his thumbs as he slouched back in the large throne. An evil smile played on his lips.

"And that would be what, m'lord?

"The princess is in my way. Now I can not kill her because then the power will be lost."

"And you want for me to do what exactly, m'lord?"

"I want for you to arrest her. Also, if you would cause a scene in the town square so that the citizens will know that things have changed. That would be great."

"Why would I do that-"

"I do not need that power to be king. After I gained the power of the dragon, I became stronger than ever before and I will NOT hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way. Do I make my self clear, _Commander_?" His tone was dark as he spoke.

I nod with a blank expression plastered on my face. "Yes, m'lord."

"Good. Now off with you." I nod and then begin to leave the room. "And remember, If you fail then your _'love_' **will** die." His words caught me off guard. I just continued to walk out of the colossally golden room to prepare for tonights events.

**(-Arion's PoV-)**

"It has been completed, Princess." The thunder dragon said. "How do you feel?"

I could feel the power surging through me. The heat of the fire as it mixed with the cool water magic. The sturdy earth mixing with the light air. My black hair was now Midnight blue and my brown eyes, emerald. My scales were no longer dull and they sparkled with the cave's diamonds. I was a new me. "I feel...GREAT!" I say excitedly.

The three dragons bow to me respectfully. "You are now our queen. You hold all of the magic from queens past and you must use it responsibly." Faron says.

"I will. Now I have to go now. I want to show Griffin" I replied, whispering that last part.

"Wait. I wish to give you something." Eldin rose from his bow and flew over to where I stood. He brushed the hair away from the right side of my neck with his large claw. He drew a marking that resembled the crimson sun that my late mother had among her neck. "I am giving you this mark to show that you are true. You have proven that no matter what befalls you, you will not fail. You have passed our tests and have proven yourself worthy to hold the crown."

"That was so beautiful, Din." Faron said as she wiped fake tears from her face. I heard a low growl come from the fire dragon.

"Thank you so much, _Uncle" _I say as i hug him as tight as i could in my humanoid form.

"Let go of me, you annoying girl! Just go."

I wave to the dragons as i leave from their cave. "You know you'll miss her, Din."

"Yes but I also know that she needed to be prepared for what lies ahead. She can't rely on us forever."

~Time Skip~

I went to the barracks to see if I could find Griffin. That's where he would usually be if he wasn't pestering me. The knights bowed as I walked into the room. "Griffin! GRIFFIN! GRIF-!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Yes m'lady?"

"Look!" I spun around so that he could get a good look at my bright turquoise scales. I ran around excitedly, literally bouncing off the walls. I jump onto his shoulders and look at him upside down. I stared into his golden eyes. "Look at my eyes! Look at my hair!"

"My don't you look nice." He said while giving me a fake smile.

"What's wrong, Griff?"

"Nothing. Would you like to go into town with me, Majesty?" He held out his hand for me to take.

"I'd be honored."

We walked into town together. Night fell on the golden city and the night illuminated our faces. The guards from earlier accompanied us to the city. I felt odd walking around like this. The citizens had their eyes plastered on my face. It was like they were expecting something.

Griffin didn't make it better. He kept looking around nervously and answering me awkwardly when I asked if something had been wrong.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake and rumble. Tornadoes appeared out of thin air. The water that came from the fountain washed several citizens away and fire began to burn roofs.

"Griffin, what's happening?" No answer. "Griffin! What's going on? Tell me!" I tugged on his sleeve roughly in attempt to gain his attention. He just stared at the scene and sighed.

"I'm sorry...Princess"

"Sorry. Wh-" I was interrupted by a kiss to my lips. It was everything I had wanted but, not under these circumstances. Not like this. I began to move my hands toward his face until I felt metal cuffs on my wrists. "Why?"

"I'm sorry."

"Tell me why, Griffin!" he handed my cuffs off to one of his lackeys. "LET ME GO!" I thrashed around, trying to get loose.

Acnologia appeared from the ashes and rested a hand on Griffin's shoulder. "You did well, Mr. Pearl."

My eyes went wide as I saw that man. With a crack in my voice I screamed, "Traitor! I LOVED you. I loved you!" a single warm tear ran down my cheek.

"Boo hoo hoo." Acnologia mocked. "Love is for the weak and feeble."

I continued to sob that single word over and over. 'Traitor'. It felt like someone ripped my still beating heart from my chest. Suddenly everything went black.

I awoke the next day in tattered clothing being lead to my cell by 3 men. A familiar scent belonging to the one that broke my heart. He took my love, my memories and my will.

Minutes turned to hours. Days to months. Years to decades until I managed my escape. Until I found my home in Fairy Tail. Until I became truly strong.

~Flashback End~

"And that is why you have that mark. I chose you as a child of the sun because I knew that you could overcome anything and escape your pain." Eldin paused momentarily. "Now you have to chose your path. Will you help those that watched you grow, in their time of need? Or stay with humans that barely know anything about you other than the lies you've told?"

* * *

So I hope you liked that 3 part flashback. I did my best :)

A couple of notes...

~The Tribunal dragons aren't mine. They are from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword

~Feel free to suggest anything and I will try and add it somewhere. Maybe like a little filler chapter or something like that.

That's all I got for now. Review, favorite, and all of that good stuff. Please and thanks.

**DQA out. LATERZ :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Secret of all Secrets

**Chapter 13: Secret of all Secrets**

"Welcome back, Arion. How was your mission?" Mira greeted me as I sat down at the bar.

"My what? I didn't go on any-. OH! Right.. It was uneventful. It was the easiest thing, really." I stammered.

"Well I'm glad you made it back alright." she gave me my usual chocolate milkshake and a cheerful smile before she went to chat with Macao and Wakaba about who knows what. We never had milkshakes where I'm from. The closest I ever got to it was when the rebel villagers would steal cows from the humans and shake them to stir, literally _shaking milk_. The different flavors of ice cream being mixed together for something this delicious. Genius.

I just sat there slurping up the drink happily until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turn to see Gray standing behind me with a lazy smirk on his face. He grabs my wrist and begins dragging me from the guild. "Come on."

"But-! My milkshake! GRAY!"

"It'll be fun."

"But-? Where are you-?"

"Have fun you too!" Mira waved with a smile. Damn her cheerful, unhelpful, good for nothing-

Gray continued to drag me for what seemed like forever. It had gotten to the point where I just forced him to give me a piggy back ride just because I had grown tired of being pulled. "Will you PLEASE tell me where we are going?"

"It's a surprise." he said smirking at me.

A slight blush spread on my cheeks. To this I quickly turn my gaze elsewhere so he couldn't see it. "Ugh! Why are humans so difficult?"

He just chucked at me.

This was the exact reason I liked Gray. When I say things that are obviously offensive, he just brushes it off like I never said it. He knew why I was the way I am. Why I was filled with such anger. Why I couldn't even trust the slayers though I claimed them as my family. He didn't care about my past he just wanted me to believe in the possibility of a great future. I _wanted_ a future with him...a-and Fairy tail.

**_Ooooh_**_**, Ari~!**_I saw my self standing before me, glowing yellow. She had a goofy grin on her (my) face. Her hair had rainbow flowers all over its large braid and she wore a pink shirt like mine with baggy purple pants and white combat boots. She was just soooo happy looking!

_Shut up! I-it's not like that._

_**Why are you so fickle?**_ My cheerful inner mind asks. _**First**** it's 'Oh my gosh I like him' now it's 'him... and the fairies'. Make up your mind!**_

_Maybe it's because I'm a woman. People usually say that's the reason._

_**I'm a woman and I'm not fickle. **_

_But you're me-! Y'know what? This isn't getting me anywhere at all. Why do I bother talking to my self about these things? It's not helpful._ Before I (she?) could respond to her (me?), Gray's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We're here." I jumped down off of his back swiftly as I look around.

My eyes widened in awe. "Woah!" I gasp. "This is amazing!" I gaze at the small clearing. It was still covered in snow and had icy creations all around. everything sparkled like rainbows in the winter sun that hung overhead. They ranged from birds to pegasi and even to fairies. Everything so beautiful. It was as if the most talented artist in the world painted a mural of all your hopes and dreams and then, brought them to life just by willing it to happen.

The one thing that particularly caught my eye however, was a set golden ice sculptures. I mean they were all nice but, this one was... Breathtaking. The was the somehow golden ice shimmered in the sun's glow. It was of a dragon with outstretched wings that I recognized as myself. On the right wing , my guild mark and on the left, my sun marking. The dragon looked dangerous, like it could come alive and eat me though it's eyes were soft and full of pain and happiness at the same time.

The second part of this sculpture was directly across from the dragon. it was yet another beautifully golden ice statue but, it was of a boy this time. The boy in the statue wasn't doing anything. He just stared at the dragon like he wanted to understand it but couldn't. I recognized him as Gray.

"Gray! T-this is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it. It took forever to finish it." He runs his had through his hair nervously, refusing to meet my gaze. "I did it for you."

He whispered that last part but I still heard it and it caught me off guard. "For me? You didn't have to do that. Honestly."

"But, I wanted too." He says finally looking at me, a slight blush fanning out across his face. "I even askedLyonforhelp." mumbling that last bit.

"Gray." I could hear his heart beating out of his chest. It made me smile. I hugged him tightly around his neck and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"Arion. I-I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time."

(-Gray's PoV-)

I shook where I stood. "I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time."

"What is it, Gray?" she says looking at me with her bright emerald eyes.

There was nothing harder that this. Defeating dark guilds who try to destroy mankind, child's play, I do it almost everyday. Telling a dragon princess that you, a human, is in love with her, never actually did that one before.

"I... I just wanted to say that-. It would be great if-. What I'm trying to say is-." okay so I'm a little bit more than nervous. You would be too if you felt the way I did.

"Spit it out, Gray."

I nod and take a deep breath. "I think I love you." Her eyes widen at my words. "Thats why I did all this for you. I wanted you to see that even though you've been hurt, love can be power. Then I used that power to form this golden ice to remind you of your golden home."

"Thats the nicest thing anyone has done for me. It's so beautiful I can hardly bear it. But..."

"No matter what you feel for me" she quickly turns her back to me. "We can not be." she said this in her best proper voice like she usually does when trying to sound serious.

"Why?"

"I have a secret to tell you, also."

"What is it?"

"I-I'm... I'm engaged." She said sadly. "...to Griffin" If I didn't feel it before, I did now. _Griffin? Really!? That prick?_ My heart broke into more piece than I can count. _  
_

_I'm engaged..._

The words echoed through my head and stung each time.

_I'm engaged..._

I turn away from her abruptly and start to walk away. "Gray, wait! Please." she calls to me.

"I hope you two have a happy life together,"

"But, Gray-"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm so sorry, Gray."


	14. Chapter 14: I Don't Wanna be in Love

**Chapter 14: I Don't Wanna Be In Love**

(-Arion's PoV-)

_Hey Diary/Journal thing,_

_I guess it's been a while, hasn't it?_

_Well, where do I start? Gray hates me. Gajeel hates me. I hate me. Life hates me. What am I doing wrong? Is it my inability to trust people? Probably. They probably wouldn't have been as mad if I just said it. _

_And Gray, the look on his face when I told him I was engaged was horribly painful to look at. It's not that I didn't like him, it's just- my people need me. I had to stop that bastard, Acnologia right? Right?_

Tear drops fell onto the page. I sat in a booth in the farthest corner of the guild, isolated, as I was meant to be.

_Tell me, Diary. What am I doing wrong?_

I break down into my words. I can feel his cold stare on me as he watches me. I hear his heart beating rapidly as he listens to my sobs. Not even a milkshake could heal right now.

I wipe the tears from my face and stand, leaving the guild hall before anyone could ask what was wrong.

_Tell me, Diary. Am I a fool?_

I rush out, not knowing where I could possibly go. I feel a sad navy stare on my face. I'm sorry for the pain I caused.

_Am I making the right choices?_

I'm a dragon. I'm a dragon trying to live with humans. If I stayed put, I would have never even met any of these people. I am a dragon in love with the impossible.

_Tell me. Have I the right to love without lying?_

I don't want that. I don't want this kind of love it only cause heartbreak in the end. _Gray hates me._ I'm sorry. _Gajeel hates me._ I'm sorry. _I hate me._ I said I was sorry. _Life hates me._ Come back. I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't mean it! _I'm sorry._

I stumble along the Magnolia streets. Can't go home to Lucy's. _Damn._ Can't go home to Cecily until the wedding. _Damn._ Can't go back to the guild. _Damn it all! Where am I going?_

As I wobbled around a pair of strong hands caught my shoulders. "Princess?" Griffin seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Go away!"

"What happened to you?" his voice sounded harsh and his face- my vision is blurry.

_I'm going crazy._ "Nothing." I lie, sobbing out my words. "Leave me alone!"

_**Worthless.**_

_What?_

"Then why are you crying?"

_**You are worthless. **_I saw another me this time. She was the Red. She again dressed like me only with a red shirt and black pants and boots. Her hair was actually only chin length. She was obviously the anger I felt inside, as the previous me had been the happy/love me.

"Do I not have the right to my emotions?" _Stop.  
_

_**Its your fault that you mother died.**_

Tears ran down from my eyes faster and Griffin hugged me tightly "Tell me, Arion. Please tell me what is the matter." He plead to me.

_Stop! Please! Stop!_

_**You'd be better off dead.**_

___Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!_ I began thrashing around in Griffin's arms.

_**You don't deserve Gray. Or Griffin.**_

"Why are you saying those things?!"

**_Gray would be better off with Juvia. Anyone but you._ **Red had said.

_Juvia?_

**_You know Gray hates you. He even told you that he wanted you to leave him alone._**

_Are you not me?! Why do you wish me pain, Me?_

**And Griffin! He's a man I could love 'til the end of time. Too bad he's gonna leave you, too, isn't it?**

I grip my skull roughly. A loud roar escapes from my lips and my body flashes in and out of its 2nd Release form. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS! PLEASE STOP!" My voice becomes rougher as the pain begins. The transformation is happening faster now. The scales shoot from my skin rapidly. "STOP!"

"Arion what's happening?"

"Gray..." and all goes black.

(-Griffin's PoV-)

"Gray?" my grip tightens around my fiancé. "What did that icy bastard do to her?" I never particularly liked Gray or any human for that matter. When I first met him that snowy night, I instantly knew I wouldn't be his pal. He tried to kiss my princess and now he had hurt her.

I marched down to the guild hall after taking Arion to that Porlyusica woman's house. When I had spoken to Grandine she told me of her counterpart and how to find her if I ever needed her help while in Fiore. This was as good a time as any to ask. Porlyusica told me she would d her best but there was no guarantee she could do anything. I thanked her and then left in the direction the Fairy Tail guild hall.

When i walked in the doors, everyone was chatting loudly, drinking, and fighting. _How disgusting. _I was greeted at the door by a young woman with long white hair wearing a pink dress_. _"Hi there. I'm Mirajane. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes. Actually I'm looking for a man named Gray."

"Gray? Oh he's right over there where that blue cat is flying around. He's the one with dark hair-"

"Yes, I'm fully aware of what he looks like. Thank you." I say pushing past the young woman. I walked over to the group of people where Gray sat. "What did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Who is this guy, Gray?" The busty blonde woman asked.

We continued our argument, ignoring the woman. "You know exactly what I'm the talking about, you bastard! Arion." He gasped when I said her name. _Did he really not know? _

"What happened to her?"

"I have no idea. i was walking around when I heard her crying. I went to see what the was and she started freaking out and talking to herself. Her magic was flickering then she fell unconscious. She said your name before she fainted so I assume you had been the cause."

"My name...?"

"Unless you know another Gray, then it was you."

The red haired woman spoke next. "Gray when you left with Arion the other day, what happened?"

He was hesitant when he answered her. "I told her to leave me alone and to not speak to me anymore. I was angry and I took it out on her."

"Why would you be angry with Arion? She's trusts you most out of anyone in this guild. She tells you everything." The blonde spoke again.

"Yeah, well there is one thing that I wish she hadn't told me."

"And what would that be, Ice mage?"

"That she was marrying you..." A smug smile came onto my face. I had won.

(-Arion's PoV-)

Everything was black. There was no trace of anything anywhere. There was a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere at all.

_**Are you done crying**_**_?_** I saw myself again. She was glowing white. Her clothes were all white, too, and her hair was longer than I had ever seen before

_No. I don't believe I am._

**_Why are you crying so much these days,_****_ Ari?_ **She stood before me with her arms crossed but her facial expression was soft. White was the kind and gentle me. She was the philosophical and spiritual part that couldn't her a fly even if it was trying to destroy he most prized possession.

_I'm not sure. Can you tell me?_

She walked toward me and laid a hand on my shoulder. Her hair dragged as she moved.**_I can not. You have to know for yourself_****_._**

_Are you not me?_

_**No. I am not you. I am me and you are you.**_

_What do you me-! ZZZZZZURG. _An electrical surge begins to flow throw me. ZZZZURG. _What's happening to me, White?_

**_You're gonna die, Princess~._**Another voice?

_I won't die._

**_They're gonna kill you~. _**No its the voice from before. Red came back, meaner than ever, though she seemed happier now than before.

**_Isn't this exciting. There gonna be an execution today!_**

_I'm not dying today. I haven't told Gray how I felt yet!_

**_But Gray still hates you. He will never accept your feelings now._**

_You're wrong. Y-__you're wrong!_

_ZZZZZZZURG. _AHhHhHhHhHhHhHh! _ZZZZZZZZZZURG!_

**_See. This is what your love has got you. I don't wanna be in love, especially if I'll be the death of me._**


	15. Chapter 15: If Only You Could See

**Chapter 15: If Only You Could See**

"I'm back, Porlyusica." I called out to her. "Porlyusica!" Her house was trashed and Arion was nowhere to be found. I saw Porlyusica leaned up lazily against a bookshelf. "What happened here?"

"The army came. They took Arion with them."

"They did what?!" The ice mage said.

"YOU STUPID HUMAN WEREN'T YOU LISTENING. They took her to the king."

"Acnologia! He'll kill her!"

"Acnologia? Where have i heard that name before?" the scarlet haired girl known as Erza wondered.

"Thats the dragon who took Gildart's body from him." Natsu, the salmon haired boy responded.

"We have to go get her."

"No, Lucy. I will go-." I declare.

Gray Interrupts me saying, "Hey, I wanna go to!"

"Do not be so careless, Ice Boy. You will be up against an army of beings that could kill you instantly. Do you want to risk death."

"If it meant I could apologize to her. I would do anything."

I sigh at him deeply, "Very well, Ice Mage. The rest of you, please see to Porlyusica and her home."

"What? But I wanna go fight dragons too!"

"Aye sir!"

"I would actually rather stay here and help Porlyusica. Plus what if my adorable face gets scratched by those dragons."

"I think that would be an improvement." the cat laughed.

"What was that, cat?!" the blonde was now attempting to strangle the blue cat. I swiftly gesture to Gray, who was eyeing me sharply, to meet me outside.

When we are out of the house with no one around I turn to him and say, "Listen, Fullbuster! Do not get in my way on this journey. She is MY fiancé and I will be the one who wins her heart in the end."

"Fine. I'm just going to make sure she's alright."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way." I begin, "Full Release!" my body passes by its 2nd release and into its full dragon form, a white dragon with golden scales. "Come now, Gray. We have a princess to slay."

"Right." He hops on to my back and I take flight in the direction of the kingdom.

(-Arion's PoV-)

**_I don't wanna be in love, especially if it'll be the death of me_**. Red had said.

**_Gosh, Red. You're gonna scare her._** Says pink. **_Love makes the world go 'round!_**

Red instantly retorts. **_Who cares its not my fault she's a little cry baby._**

**_Ms. Red, you should be nicer to Ms. Arion._** A younger version of me stepped in from the dark.

**_Shut it, Blue._**

**_I-I'm sorry._** The little, glowing, Blue girl ran to hide behind the love-obsessed, Pink.

**_Why can't we just share the love._**

**_Love is for the weak._**

**_Stop that, Red._** White says. **_We must create a safe and happy environment for Arion to focus her spirit in._**

**_And to love in!_**

_What the heck is going on in here anymore?_

**_It would seem that you developed multi personality disorder or something._**

**_Ah, Green. You decided to come out today._**

**_Hello Ms. Green._ **Blue said sweetly

Red on the other hand couldn't resist being mean. As usual.** Finally_ out of your sty, Greenie. Bout time._**

_What? The heck? Is going on in here?_

ZZZZZURG. ZZUR-ZUR-ZZZZZURG.

I begin panting. _Why are there so many mes?_

**_We're your subconscious mind, your feelings and emotions._** Green states as she lazily digs in her ear.

**_We're just keepin' you company, Princess._**

_**Yeah 'til you die.**_

ZZZZURG.

**_That's not gonna be too far now._** Red chuckled evilly.

_**Red!**_ White scolded. **_This is not a safe environment for meditating._**

**_She'll be fine._**

**_Not if you keep telling her she's going to die-!_**

_I won't die. I don't know where I am right now but I won't die here._

"That's what you think, Princess." A deep male voice echoed around my mind.

"Who was that?" I asked the beings that stood around.

"I would say your worst nightmare but, I am much worse then that."

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that, my dear."

I finally open my eyes. I see a man clad in armor. I couldn't see his face or anything. I could just hear his all too familiar voice. I tried to move my arm but i could feel it restrained by magic canceling metal. "What the hell is this?"

"Just a precaution. We wouldn't want you breaking out, now would we?" He asked me as he pushed the shiny red button once again, sending the electrical wave.

"Actually I believe we would."

"Griffin! A-and Gray!?" I gasp. "What are you doing here-? Ahh!" The electricity surges in my body once again.

"Arion!" Gray calls.

"Gray-Ahhhhh! H-help me" I panted out.

"Gray get rid of that guard and I'll free her." Gray reluctantly nodes his head and begins to escape sometime after the last shock. Griffin runs over to where I lay restrained and begins punching the chains with his shimmering fist attack until they fully loosen up.

"I was so worried about you, Princess." he says as he picked me up bridally. "I hope you were not frightened."

"N-no. Just confused. I spent a lot of time in the dark. A bunch of different types of me came out of there and they were arguing. Then I woke up and you were here. I was getting shocked the whole time."

"I'm glad you are fine." he said as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"He got away." says Gray when he finally returns to the room. "How is she?"

"She's-"

"I'm fine. Griffin let me down." He obeys me and I slowly walk towards Gray. I held my sore body all the while. I stare into Gray's eyes and I watched his emotions dance. He's just staring at me with no emotion. Infuriated, I raise my and to him and slap in across the face.

"I guess I do deserve tha-" I interrupt him with a kiss. A kiss that I know he was waiting for. I grab the collar of the navy shirt he wore and pulled him closer with the arm I had around his neck. I could feel him giving into the kiss after he realized what was happening. It was a kiss full of passion. Passion that I knew I could never feel for Griffin, who stood there watching me quietly.

I pull apart from Gray and release him and his now wrinkled shirt collar. "If only you knew how you made me feel. If only you could've seen the butterflies that danced in me when you told me that you loved me." I whisper to him. "If only..."

"Arion..."


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding Day Blues

_**Chapter 16: The Wedding Day Blues**_

"Do you, Sir Griffin Alexander Pearl, take Princess Arion Calliope Silver to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poor? Until death do you part."

"I do."

* * *

This is the same room I had back then. The golden walls now held a more rusted yellow color instead of the old gold. The bed and its matching purple curtains looked as though they were torn and patched several times until some one just decided to give up. The oak wardrobe still stood tall next to where the broken and dusty easel did.

I stare into my bedroom mirror. I saw the white dress and I saw how the person in the mirror stared back at me uncertainly. This is really happening right now. _I'm...getting married...to Griffin. I bet he's happy._

The dress was long and poofy. It looked like a dress a princess would wear but, i guess i am one. It had off the shoulder straps and a several layers of ruffles on it that elegantly fell downward to the floor. My hair was braided in its usual way only neater and with white flowers and a diamond tiara. _I don't recognize this person I'm staring at._

**_Are you prepared, my dear?_** White asked

I reply to her aloud "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

**_Is this the love you want?_**

"Of course."

* * *

"And do you, Princess Arion Silver, take Sir Griffin Pearl to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold? It sickness and in health? For richer and for poor? Until death do you part."

"I-" I look around the church. It was nearly filled to the brim with people trying to watch the ceremony. One half was taken up by the fairies the other by dragons. Most of the dragons just watched mid air for lack of room.

* * *

**_Are you gonna fight for this or just cry all day?_**

"Either one is fine for me."

**_Why won't you properly answer our questions? Are you suffering from symptoms of a cold of some sort?_**

"Maybe."

_**Ms. Arion... Are you h-happy?**_

* * *

"Do you?" I looked around noticing all the smiling and sad faces. In the very back sat Faron who continuously mouthed the words 'I do' to me.

"I do."

"Now, if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now and forever hold your peace."

I looked directly to Gray. Why wouldn't he speak up? He knew I loved him so why not save me from another? Gray met my gave and simply mouthed the words '_I love you'_ to me.

"No?" The priest assumed. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

_**Are you prepared? Is this the love you want? Are you gonna fight for this? Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you...happy?**_

_No._

**_What did you say?_**

* * *

~Flashback: A week ago~

"Is this true, Princess?"

"Define true."

"Did you kiss this human?" Faron asked again.

"Oh...That...Well it's possible. You see the electrical shocks were messing with my mind so I am not totally sure what I did and did not do." I spoke fast in hopes that they wouldn't hear how stupid I sounded.

"Spit it out, girl."

"Well... I didn't not do it."

Eldin's temper flared. "Answer the question. Now." he growls.

"Yes I-"

Suddenly Gray's arm shot up in front of my face "No. I did it." he stated.

"What are you doing, idiot?" I whisper from behind his outstretched arm.

"I'm telling the truth."

"But-"

"I'm telling the truth."

Eldin was about 5 seconds from blowing a fuse. He opened his mouth to speak but, Faron swiftly took the floor before he could. "Please excuse us for a moment. We must discuss."

I nod and walk into the next room with both Griffin and Gray in tow. "Damn it, Griffin. You didn't have to tell them."

"But I did." He states matter-of-factly. "I had to inform them that my fiancé was all right." he put extra emphasis on the fiancé part of it. It sounds so wrong coming from him.

"You could've just said that I was fine and needed rest. "

"Grow up."

"huh?"

"Grow up. You know exactly why I told them. You were there when the law was passed. " he stared daggers at me as he continued. " it clearly states that no one will have contact with humans. No playing. No singing. No reading. Nothing and that includes kissing. It was created specifically for you after your mothers murder so that you wouldn't meet the same fate."

"I would never hurt her!"

"I know you wouldn't. If you did I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"Then why aren't I dead yet?"

"Because that would hurt her even more." It grew awkwardly silent.

"Griffin you don't know what you're talking about. That law is old and stupid. I've spent a year with them and no one has tried to kill me despite knowing who I am-"

"But how long until your luck runs out? How long until they become greedy and try to sell you for millions."

"Do Not insult my family!"

"It is your family I am concerned about. Not those filthy fairies but us dragons. You are our princess. Act like it."

Why can't I just have both. Why does it always have to be a choice? "I never said I wanted to be a princess."

"Don't say that, dear" I heard Faron say. "We will speak with you now." She lead us back to the room we came from. Obviously seeing the angry look on all of our faces, she did not bother making small talk.

She flew to her perch to the right of Lanayru. The three of us bow respectfully to the dragons as we await their words.

"We have reached our decision. You will wed Sir Griffin Pearl in a weeks time." Lamayru states.

My jaw dropped at this sudden conclusion. "Why?"

"I know you have grown fond of this human but, he will cause trouble for the city's rebuild and that comes before all." Lanayru reasoned.

"The citizens need to know that they have proper guidance."

"There is no sense in fighting this. Our decision is final." Eldin says harshly

"We will give you tomorrow to gather your things and say your good byes. You are dismissed."

I flew home that night for the last time. I asked Gray to ride with Griffin to give me some time to think. He was reluctant but he understood.

I look to the sky. It was night now and all the stars were bright.

_The stars were beautiful that night too. The night we played in the snow. And I think that the eyes he had that night shown even more beautiful. How he helped me out of sticky situations when I desperately needed it. When the sun bounced off his hair in the icy clearing when he said he loved me. Gray. When you told me stories and drank milkshakes with me when you should've been looking for the shirt that inexplicably disappeared from your body. _

_The other too. Though I do not wish to be apart of anything with him, he was once my friend. He was once someone I wanted to love back when I was...her. A happier, younger, kinder version of myself. When we played in the castle halls, though mother said not to. Or when we picked the flowers from the garden. When we caused the sky bison to stampede and pranked Mr. Hopkins by painting his dog rainbow. Those were the days. Griffin. That it what I would rather remember. Not the constant image of you handing me over to an impostor. What you say is protection, I say is betrayal. But hey, potato potato, its all the same no matter how you look at it._

_Then what about the guild. They had been the best friends ever. They took me in as there own even though I was gonna kill their brother. Gajeel, my brother, and Wendy, my sister, I'm sorry for the pain I've caused and I hope you can bring yourself to forgive me. Lucy, Erza, and Natsu, I love you guys so much. Mira, thanks for all the milkshakes. Elfman, you are truly a man amoung men. Cana, lay off the booze. Juvia, watch Gray for me, okay? And Master, I couldn't wish for a better father than you (even if I am like five times your age) I appreciate everything. Thank you, Fairy Tail._

~Flashback End~

* * *

_**Answer us! Answer our questions! Do not ignore us for we are you and you are us.** _All of the voices rang out together as one. **_We are you answer us._**

"What will I gain from answering my own questions?"

**_Perhaps you will gain wisdom._**

**_Or love._**

**_Strength_****_._**

**_Friendship._**

**_Happiness._**

**_Now answer us! Are you prepared for this life?!_**

_** Is this the love you want? **_

_**Are you gonna fight for this? **_

_**Are you suffering?**_

_**Are you happy?**_

"NO! Not at all! I don't want any of this!" I say before punching the mirror with all my strength causing it to shatter from force.

And then there was only one left. One me staring back, an exact reflection.

* * *

Griffin stared at me as he leaned down slowly, not knowing how I would react. Soon our lips met but only for a short five seconds before the audience roared with approval. I noticed Griffin smirking in Gray's direction as saying he had won the greatest prize.

The ceremony moved to the reception hall where the cake was cut everyone danced around the floor, including me and Griffin. We spun around the floor gracefully. I was relieved when I saw Gray tap Griffin on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No. Not at all." Griffin says before he walks away.

I smile at Gray as he takes my hand and we begin to dance."Its nice to see you smile. You haven't smiled all day."

"It is hard to smile when you are forced into a marriage when there is another you love more."

"I guess you have a point." He laughs awkwardly still dancing. "Will you be leaving the guild then?"

"Most likely. I will miss the guild fights though."

"I think you'll just miss watching me kick Natsu's ass."

"Maybe that's what it is... This is just like that time in the snow. when we danced. You were gonna kiss me then too."

"And now me kissing you got you married and torn from me." He sighed, "Listen. Even if this is the last time we dance or anything, I will always love you."

* * *

_**You should smile more.**_

_What?_

**_I like it when we smile. It makes us look less depressing._**

_Yeah I guess you're right._

**_What happened that made you so sad?_**

_Life. But, I think one day I'll be happy. I just don't think it's today._

**_Its a shame you don't have the guts to take what to want._**

_"What!"_

* * *

"The guts to take what I want, huh?"

"What?"

"Uh, n-nothing!" I stutter out. "Meet me in that icy clearing you made in a months time ,okay?"

"Uh, ok? What for?"

"Just do it." I say before gathering up my dress and scurrying back to my chambers, leaving him dumbfounded. There were still broken shards of glass everywhere. I sit on the stool that say in front of the vanity. "No guts?" a pause briefly. "Whatever, they are just tryin' to get under my skin."

"Did you say something, _dear_?" The sudden addition of voices cause me to turn around instantly. It was just Griffin.

_Dear? _"I didn't say anything, _honey?"_ I say as I force out the word. It felt like dirt in my mouth.

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

"No its great I just wanted to collect my thoughts for a second is all."

"You are sure you haven't fallen ill?"

"Perfectly sure. I think I will actually be going back to the party now. What will they think when both the bride and groom have left? We wouldn't want an assumptions now, would we?"

"No I suppose not." I nod to him before moving to exit the room. He grabs my wrist as I touch the door. "Princess! Uh- Arion. I-I want you to know that I'm glad that you did this. No matter what I've done in the past I want you to be happy with me now."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, very much." He responds. I sigh before rising to my tip toes and softly kissing his cheek.

"Then that is enough. Just know that I can never fully forgive you. Its because of you that i went through hell."

"I do understand."

"Then you should be happy that you lived long enough to live happily with me. You need to understand that I loved you then and I'm trying my best to love you now and-"

"You still talk fast when you are trying to be convincing."

"Shut up, idiot." I say blushing. I don't know why, he didn't say anything that someone should blush to.

He chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Its nice to know that you are back."

"I don't what you mean."

"Hmpf. Stubborn as usual." He held out his hand for me. "Shall we?"

I reluctantly take his hand and follow him back to the party. _I know what I want so why am acting like a baby? I'm ready for this life now because I know it will soon be over._

* * *

**You're right about that, _hatchling_. Mwahahaha!**


End file.
